El aderezo perfecto
by Cecyl Ivanov17
Summary: Cuando un aderezo es mas difícil de conseguir, además de tener el mismo efecto que una droga…
1. Chapter 1

**El aderezo perfecto **

**Cuando un aderezo es mas difícil de conseguir, además de tener el mismo efecto que una droga…**

Advertencia: mi primer fic , y antes que otra cosa los personajes de beyblade no son míos son de Aoki Takao y solo los tome prestados para realizar un fic de mi mente loca…

Personajes: **Brooklyn, Kai, Tala, Brian, Garland, Mistel, Boris y con la colaboración especial de Voltaire como el abuelo de kai (bueno eso ya lo sabemos todos pero así quedaba para el inicio…)**

Episodio 1: Y así todo comenzó...

Estoy encerrado en este cuarto, al parecer en un laboratorio mejor dicho en una capsula que contiene liquido de alimentación, bueno creo que estoy exagerando… pero les contare como sucedió todo esto…

Cabaña feliz… un día después del lunes de la próxima semana...

¡¡ Buenos buenos días!!! Cucú cucú… **_**Un golpe hacia el molesto despertador ocasionado por una mano que fue manda por medio de una señal cerebral de aquel individuo que aun deseaba descansar...

Pero todo esto se vio se vio mas arruinado cuando…

-¡¡¡Esta es la hora de la amolación feliz…!!! ¡¡¡Comenzamos!!! _Dijo un chico bicolor que se encontraba al otro lado de la ventana, pero tras fallar su intento de despertar a cierto joven de cabello color zanahoria opto por tomar medidas o métodos más bestiales.

- maldito ahora si pagara _se dij para si mismo; saco un globo y lo lleno con agua caliente o mejor dicho hirviente-¡Carajo! Como quema esto _se dirigió hacia la ventana - **¡¡¡****hora de la amolación brutal!!!**

-**¡¡¡****AHHHHHHH !!! … ¡DIOS!… ¡¡¡QUEMA…!!!**

- kmj te dije que sufrirías un infierno

**Flash back...**

Mansión Foster Hiwatari para amigos de Kai (amigos de Kai? O_o)

Din Don_ el timbre se dejo escuchar

-Ya voy _se ve a brooklyn dirigirse a la puerta, si dije brooklyn, que estará haciendo ahí

El pelinaranja abrió la puerta y..

Hombre misterioso- Joven que sorpresa vengo en representación de la compañía de cruceros mas grande e importante del mundo y la razón es que usted a ganado un viaje en crucero para cuatro personas solo tiene que poner el nombre de sus acompañantes y el personal vendrá por ustedes el día....mmm... el lunes de la próxima semana... bien firme aquí, aquí y aquí... adiós _el hombre misterioso desaparece fugazmente, dejando a un Brooklyn impresionado

Minutos después

-Kai!!! Nuestro infierno termino _el pelinaranja cerro la puerta

Habitación de Kai…

- ¿que dices?

- que un hombre misterioso me dijo que gane un viaje en crucero para cuatro personas y el lunes de la próxima semana vienen por nosotros…

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¿que te sucede kai?

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Pausa del Flash Back...**

- ¡Maldito kai! ¿como te atreves a arrojarme agua caliente? ahora por tu culpa quede como camarón

- ¿y como quedan los camarones? kmj

- pues todo colorado

- tonto ya lo sabia; además como ya te repetí mil veces te lo merecías puesto que ya es muy tarde y todavía no te levantabas y por tu culpa tenemos cosas que hacer... baka…

- ya me iba a levantar, lo que pasa es que me atore en uno de los fierros que salen de este colchón viejo y por tu idiotez me eh lastimado la espalda

- bla bla bla ya te dije… te lo merecías _ pero el chico fue interrumpido por un grito estremecedor..._

-**¡¡¡****OH DIOS!!! ¡ESTOY SANGRANDO!... ¡KAI !... ¡¡HELP!! **_ en eso se voltea dejando ver su herida de la cual brotaba mucha sangre_

- ¡OH carajo!....

.................

_**CONTINUARA**_

HOLA A TODOS , ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO ES MI PRIMER FIC ES CORTO PERO CREO QUE ES BUENO O NO? **O_o** CREO QUE MI OPINION NO INPORTA;... DEJEN REVIEWS PARA COMENTARIOS , ALAGOS, JITOMATASOS , O LO QUE DECEEN ...

MIL GRACIAS SI ES QUE ME ESTÁN LEYENDO..


	2. episodio 2 El descibrimiento

**El aderezo perfecto **

**Cuando un aderezo es más difícil de conseguir, además de tener el mismo efecto que una droga…**

Advertencia: mi primer fic, y antes que otra cosa los personajes de beyblade no son míos son de Aoki Takao y solo los tome prestados para realizar un fic de mi mente loca…

Personajes: **Brooklyn, Kai, Tala, Bryan, Garland, Mistel, Boris y con la colaboración especial de Voltaire como el abuelo de Kai (bueno eso ya lo sabemos todos pero así quedaba para el inicio…)**

**Episodio 2_ El descubrimiento…**

En que nos habíamos quedado así

-**¡¡¡****OH DIOS!!! ¡ESTOY SANGRANDO!... ¡KAI !... ¡¡HELP!! **_ en eso se voltea dejando ver su herida de la cual brotaba mucha sangre_

- ¡OH carajo!....

_Episodio 2_ El descubrimiento…_

-¡OH carajo…! _ el bicolor no tuvo más remedio que entrar por la ventana para ayudar a Brooklyn_

- ¡¡Cálmate ya!! , te voy a ayudar _minutos después_ tengo que desinfectarte así que será mejor que aprietes bien los dientes ya que es alcohol y te va a arder…

- Ya deja de parlotear y apúrate que me mortificas

- ya voy y mejor cállate, ahí va _ pero del cielo callo una galleta salada si una galleta salada, que distrajo al ruso japonés y entonces… entonces, entonces…

**Play del Flash Back…**

Ya un poco más calmado nuestro ya conocido bicolor se tranquilizó y decidió contar el por que de su grito que duro 20 min…

- Bien y que dices ¿ya?

- Eres un tonto ¿que no viste quien era?

- No tengo la menor idea de quien era, ¿acaso no te dije que era el hombre misterioso?

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Era Boris!!!!!!

- ¿Que? _ el peli naranja estaba alarmado

- si como lo oyes era Boris y sabes, el nos quiere no se para que diablos, yo ya lo había notado y por esa simple razón no había aceptado y tu… tu…

- lo ciento no lo sabía

- ¿No lo sabias? , si parece que predices el futuro y ahora me sales con que no lo sabias

- Como hemos estado limpiando tu horno del jugo de pavo de hace seis navidades ,si dijo seis navidades, que por cierto tu no as limpiado, no pude pensar en otra cosa

- ahora si échame la culpa

- pues quien fue el irresponsable que no limpio el horno de hace seis navidades

- si pero quien ocasiono que lo descubrieran

**Intermedio del Flash Back…**

Que distrajo al ruso japonés y una idea sádica y satánica llego a su cabeza y tomo la galleta salada, si la galleta salada, corto un pedazo si un pedazo y la embarro con el tibio liquido carmesí que brotaba de esa linda espalda

- ¿que diablos haces?, apúrate y deja de mortificarme con el alcohol

- tranquilo es que ¡eh visto algo repugnante en tu espalda!_ sonó alarmante_

- ¿Algo repugnante? Explícate

- ¡¡¡OH dios!!! Brooklyn es… es… es… ¡un pelo!... ¡¡¡¡¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!

- ¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo…!

-tranquilo Brooklyn te lo voy a quitar

- ¡¡¡¡¡Si quitaloooooooo!!!!!

Pero claro kai no se molesto en quitarle nada ya que Brooklyn no tenia nada solo lo había dicho para distraer al chico y entonces tomo otro pedazo de galleta si otro pedazo de galleta y lo volvió a embarrar con la sangre de Brooklyn y…

- ¡Maldito desgraciado sabes delicioso! _dijo tiempo después de probar a galleta

- ¿que dices kai?

- nada…

- ¿no crees que ya te tardaste? y por cierto ¿ya quitaste el pelo?

-lo ciento me temo que me equivoque al decirte que tenias un pelo

-eres cruel… snif… snif

- ya te voy a limpiar tranquilízate

De pronto de quien sabe donde o de que lugar hacen su aparición un chico pelirrojo y otro peli lavanda; los autores de la broma de la galleta

- Uy sí déjame limpiarte _ el pelirrojo hacia una actuación burlona pero todo se vio deshecho cuando Brian no entendió_

- ¿que estoy sucio de donde?_ Brian se dio cuenta deque tenia pegada la galleta en e pantalón y

- estúpido no quise decir eso

- lo ciento, pero ahora sí, "si mi amor kai, pero antes kiss me quiero probarte"_ trato de disimular lo de la galleta, no deseaba que tala se enojara

En eso Kai soltó golpes, los rusos esquivaron los puños, que no eran para golpear si no para llamar su atención y desviar la platica

- ni que fu…

El pelirrojo fue interrumpido por Kai – Oigan vengan a ver esto _ los dos rusos se acercan con cautela pues Kai podría golpear en cualquier momento pero…

- no sean idiotas no los voy a golpear _los chicos se acercan

Y mientras esto sucedía Brooklyn estaba… estaba… mmm… pues… en otro mundo… si eso en otro mundo, y Kai preparo unas galletas para los otros dos chicos

- tomen… Prueben esto_ Kai mostró la galleta

- … ¿esta bueno? preguntó el pelirrojo desconfiado

- ¡sí!

- pues cómetelo _ concluyó el peli lavanda

- la toman o que carajo_ Kai se desespero

En esto Tala y Brian se ven y sonríen uno para el otro, ellos sabían que la galleta tenia Chamoy

- esta bien dámela _ aceptó Tala

- a mi igual_ siguió Brian

Tala mordió la galleta salada que tenia la sangre de Brooklyn, si la galleta salada con sangre de Brooklyn, pensando que era la galleta con Chamoy que Brian había arrojado; a cada bocado más degustaba y cuando salió del trance de la galleta, Tala tomo a Brian del brazo y lo llevo fuera del alcance de los oídos de Kai y de Kai en su forma física

-Maldita sea dame ese Chamoy _el ruso tomo un pedazo de galleta y le unto un poco de chamoy y probo pero…- que mas le agregaste Brian

- pues era chamoy rancio_ dijo divertido

- ¿Chamoy rancio?

- ¡no es cierto! pero solo es chamoy

- ¡¡¡Tonto no vuelvas a hacer eso!!!

- lo ciento es que solo quería decirte algo… ese maldito sabe delicioso… ah y también que lo que probamos no era chamoy era su sangre…_comento Brian

- eso es lo que pensé no es chamoy

- yo quiero más_

-¿como lo conseguiremos?

- tenemos que herir a Brooklyn accidentalmente

Pero una voz mas se une a su plática –OH podemos reabrirle la herida

**- ¡Kai! _**los tomo por sorpresa

- si… yo también probé ese delicioso liquido carmesí

Mientras lo decía comía de un pedazo de muy pequeño de una galleta salada con ese liquido que ahora era el mas deseado (al comerlo de su garganta salía un gemido extraño como esto:_** ahhhhhhhhhhh**_, imagínense) pero Tala y Brian deseaban probar nuevamente y entonces se transformaron, les salieron dientes de perro y se lanzaron contra Kai

- que les sucede ¿por que se revuelcan?_ El pelinaranja al no obtener respuesta desvió su mirada y se encontró con un pedazo de galleta con chamoy (léase dije chamoy y no sangre) lo tomo y lo dirigió hacía su boca y la mordió; los demás escucharon el crujido de la galleta

-¡¡¡¡Noooooooooooo!!!!

Todos se lanzaron contra Brooklyn, sin darse cuenta que el pedazo de galleta salada con el aderezo B (sangre de Brooklyn) ahora mas codiciado por casi todos los campistas del campamento _**cabaña feliz**_, estaba frente a una madriguera de rata, si una madriguera de rata, y salió la rata, si la rata, tomo el pedazo y estaba a punto de roerlo cuando los cuatro mastodontes chocaron contra la pared y la galleta se resbalo de las garras de la rata, si de las garras de la rata, y se fue por el caño (léase tubería) y al salir callo en pico de el pájaro cagón, si el pájaro cagón, este la probo y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que tenia un sabor igual a la de la sangre del chico al que pretendían hacer _**Brooklyn a la pibil**_, comenzaron a ubicar el lugar de donde provenía , lo olfatearon pero nada(mientras hacia esto, el pájaro cagón no se dio cuenta de que le faltaba altura y el pedazo de galleta con el aderezo mas codiciado por todos y ahora también por los pájaros, se pego en la punta de un árbol y callo al espeso bosque donde fue recogida por los _**animalitos del bosque**_ ( si alguna ves vieron south park recordaran la historia del niño del pompón rojo y si no solo imagínense a unos animalitos tiernamente asesinos) todos los animales la probaron y se la acabaron deseando tener otro pedazo de galleta para degustarla pero al ya no tenerla decidieron buscar ese delicioso sabor;

En una habitación de la cabaña feliz…

Todos los chicos se encontraban presumiéndose sus técnicas de lucha libre pero ni se imaginaban lo que estaba por suceder asta que…

- escuchan eso (al pobre Brooklyn le estaban aplicando una cunita)

- es… es… es…

Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja, bueno creo que esto se esta poniendo bueno ¿que es lo que sucederá? ¿Quien es el de los pasos? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio titulado "Los nuevos campistas".., espero que me dejen algún review aunque sea por equivocación,

Que tengan lindas fiestas de navidad y que se la pasen súper

Sayonara…


	3. Episodio 3Los nuevos campistas

**Episodio 3 Los nuevos campistas…**

**Cuando un aderezo es más difícil de conseguir, además de tener el mismo efecto que una droga…**

Advertencia: mi primer fic, y antes que otra cosa los personajes de beyblade no son míos son de Aoki Takao y solo los tome prestados para realizar un fic de mi mente loca…

Personajes: **Brooklyn, Kai, Tala, Bryan, Garland, Mistel, Boris y con la colaboración especial de Voltaire como el abuelo de Kai (bueno eso ya lo sabemos todos pero así quedaba para el inicio…)**

En el episodio anterior:

-escucharon eso (al pobre Brooklyn le estaban aplicando una cunita)

- es… es...es…

_**Episodio 3 "Los nuevos campistas"**_

- Es… es… es… **¡¡¡****Boris!!! ¡¡¡Corran!!!**

Y efectivamente era Boris, los chicos entonces desaparecieron y cuando Boris entro a la cabaña (introducir música de suspenso)… nada… si no era nada o mejor dicho, no había nadie, Boris miro por la ventana por donde todos los chicos se encontraban escondidos bajo una especie de balconcito chafa...

- que extraño estos mocosos han hecho sus deberes lo más probable es que traman algo y de seguro no es nada bueno; pero no me importa tendré que presentarles a sus nuevos compañeros esclavos, ja ja ja ja ja ja ja _se ríe como maniático de mente y mira al costal de chicos que traía consigo

-** ¡¡¡Mocosos del demonio los necesito en la cabaña suprema!!!(Léase la cabaña lujosa de Boris)**

Todos los chicos nerviosos, una cabaña de lo mas cómoda que producía en ellos envidia y ala vez coraje combinado con rabia y brutalidad interior, pero en eso unos labios se entreabrieron para decir lo siguiente…

- chamacos y más chamacos el día de hoy los exentare de sus obligaciones..._hablo Boris

- pero si ya las terminamos_ una voz se dejo escuchar

- que mal por ustedes

- ¡Ush!

- buen como les había dicho los exentare de sus obligaciones y esto se debe a que tenemos nuevos campistas que se han unido "voluntariamente a fuerzas" al grupo de la cabaña feliz _(todos los chicos buscando con la mirada a los nuevos campistas)_ pero una pregunta interrumpe el silencio sepulcral que se había formado en la cabaña lujosa de Boris…

- y se puede saber en donde están tus nuevos juguetes por que por mas que los busco no los encuentro

- no comas ansias Brooklyn, aquí están sus nuevos compañeros, son solo dos mas, aquí en este costal se encuentran otros dos costales y a su vez hay dos amigos suyos, bueno eso creo; están aquí por descuidados y confiados y son Mistel y Garland, bien disfruten su estancia en mis "aposentos", que va para largo, haciendo mis tareas que por no leer las letras pequeñas de un contrato se comprometieron a hacer y ahora no pueden hacer nada… ja ja ja , ahora ubíquenlos en las cabañas y luego los molestare

**Play del Flash Back...**

**Flash Back del Flash Back…**

Una mañana de primavera… bueno mejor dicho de un día después de navidad ó días después… La pantalla toma una imagen borrosa para mostrarnos algo que parece ser un recuerdo, si eso un recuerdo...

Mansión Hiwatari para amigos de Kai…

**Let it rip**

Una colisión fatal que ocasiona un ruido estremecedor, personas en la cocina tratando de tomar te y platicar, bueno en realidad era Voltaire Hiwatari (bueno el abuelo de kai) con Boris, si con Boris, los dos juntos sentados en el pequeño comedor de al cocina, de pronto la mansión comienza a temblar, artículos rotos, todo es un caos, las puertas comienzan a abrirse sin control incluyendo la puerta del **horno ( no olviden el horno)** y esto debido ala energía que se producía por el choque de los beyblades y entonces… entonces, una colisión…

Todo seso, al parecer alguien término la batalla, alguien la sucumbió pero no sin antes ocasionar un caos

Vidrios rotos y entrando por las ventanas rotas dos objetos voladores no identificados…. ¡OH!… es… es… ¿un avión?... no… ni tampoco era superman o algo de eso… no… eran dos beyblades que se dirigían al horno que había quedado abierto unos segundos atrás a causa del movimiento que se había producido por los blades y entonces… entonces… chocaron, si chocaron y rebotaron directo ala parte del horno donde se concentraban los jugos de las comidas y para esta familia en especial los jugos del pavo de la sena de navidad y….Jugos voladores del pavo que ahora se descifraron como de hace 6 meses... no mejor dicho 6 navidades, si eso 6 navidades, y para mala suerte de los viejos les cayeron a ellos…

**- ¡**malitos mocosos! ¿Que diablo hacen?_ El abuelo trato de limpiarse los jugos de pavo de hace 6 navidades pero se percato de algo, no se quitaban, si no se quitaban, y esa fue la gota gorda, OH no perdón, la gota que derramo el vaso, si el vaso que le cayo a Boris haciendo que se mojara los pantalones (mmm a mí se me hace que le gano)

- ¡no podemos tolerar esto Voltaire! gruño

En eso entran en escena lo dos culpables

- ¡te gane!, serás mi esclavo como lo acordamos, Brooklyn

- Claro que no, fue un empate los blades salieron disparados y ninguno esta girando,¡ lo ves?

Los dos chicos pasan y recogen los blades y pretendían salir cuando…

- ¿a donde pretendes ir Kai?_

- me voy no o ves

- podrías tener la molestia de voltear y ver todo lo que ocasionaste _Kai voltea y mira a su abuelo

- kmj… ja ja ja, pero que les paso, por que se quieren broncear con el jugo del horno

- mira mocoso mal hecho, por si no lo sabes yo no necesito broncearme y lo que tengo embarrado es por la culpa de tu juguetito el cual ocasiono ¡¡¡la voladera de jugos!!! _Brooklyn n interrumpe

- Kai, creo que es hora de que me valla, adiós, me habla mi mamá

- a donde vas huérfano desmadrado vamos a solucionar esto

**-…._**se quedo sin palabras, le habían dado al clavo

- yo digo que limpien el horno eso será un buen castigo _ molestó Boris

- hablando del horno, acabo de recordar que cada navidad te digo que limpies el horno y ahora se que nunca has limpiado _ bufó el anciano abuelo de Kai

- para eso sirve el personal de limpieza_ el pequeño trato de defenderse

-No me importa yo quiero que tu lo hagas, a veces tienes que hacer algo para ganarte todos los miles que te gastas en tus repentinas visitas a los basureros de las demás ciudades y países

- ese no es tu asunto..._ahora Kai era el molesto

-claro que lo es, el dinero que gastas es mío, y si quiero puedo quitarte esa parte de la herencia de la cual gastas y si no quieres que lo haga tendrán, si dije tendrán, los dos, que limpiar el horno…

**Fin del Flash Back del Flash Back… **

**Play del Flash Back…**

**-** ahh, pero eso no fue mi culpa, además tu querías la revancha_

-claro pero tú tenías que exagerar

-¡yo? Tú sacaste el máximo poder de drancer

-tú empezaste

- ¡¡¡Bueno ya!!! La culpa es de los dos, pero ahora dime como vamos a librarnos de esto

**Pause del Flash Back…**

_**Continuara….**_

Bien eh aquí el tercer episodio de esta loca historia, y como lo que dije antes habrá más locuras con estos bellos chicos, otra cosa si los reyes les dejan un regalito y es

Tala, Brian, o Brooklyn (también kai por que no) no se olviden de que es una época para compartir y compártanmelos nos los dividiremos los días de la semana dejándole solo un día libre para que planee su estrategia de escape… je… je… estoy alucinando, en fin, estoy emocionada y quiero agradecer a mis lectores que dejaron reviews y espero que no se pierdan el próximo Episodio4 titulado

"**Y así fue como los tontos cayeron…"**… gracias…

**Kimiko ivanov- **hola kimiko agradezco que ayas leído mi historia (por cierto fuiste la primera) y espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo, todavía no se que es lo que pueda pasar pero tal vez aya un poco de otra cosa además de locuras…

**Queen AM7- **gracias por el apoyo "arriba los primerizos que apoyan a los primerizos"… ja…ja…ja…lo ciento me emocione… pero aquí te dejo el episodio con mas locuras…

**Hell Meister**- UPS… sabia que no entenderían lo que sucedió con la galleta… bien la realidad es esta… la galleta con chamoy se la comió brooklyn y por esta razón los chicos se abalanzaron sobre el y comenzó la pelea antes de que boris llegara y la galleta con el aderezo B (brooklyn) se callo y se fue por la tubería después de haber resbalado de las garras de la rata que querida roerla… espero que ahora si me aya explicado correctamente y entendible…

Muchas gracias por detenerse a leerme y que tengan un feliz… feliz 2009…

**Cecyl Ivanov17**


	4. Y asi fue como los tontos cayeron

**El aderezo perfecto…**

**Episodio 4 Y así fue como los "tontos" cayeron…**

Antes que otra cosa, los personajes de beyblade no son míos son de Aoki Takao y solo los tome prestados para realizar un fic de mi mente loca…

**Cuando un aderezo es más difícil de conseguir, además de tener el mismo efecto que una droga…**

Advertencia: mi primer fic; las personalidades de los personajes son completamente diferentes sino quieres fallecer de un infarto o simplemente no es de tu agrado no continúes leyendo, mas si eres valiente me gustaría que dejaras un review…

Personajes: **Brooklyn, Kai, Tala, Bryan, Garland, Mistel, Boris y con la colaboración especial de Voltaire como el abuelo de Kai (bueno eso ya lo sabemos todos pero así quedaba para el inicio…)**

**Episodio 4 Y así fue como los "tontos" cayeron…**

_Minutos después de ubicar a los nuevos campistas esclavos…_

**-** y… ¿ por que cayeron es este lugar, cual fue la táctica de Boris? pregunto Kai

-Uish…ese…. ¡¡¡Ese maldito!!! Pero juro… juro… _Garland salió molesto de la habitación

- Todo esto comenzó hace unos días…_ Mistel decidió contar la historia_ - un hombre misterioso, que anteriormente había estado visitándonos llevaba unas horas fuera de la casa, al parecer tenia la esperanza de convencernos, bueno, de seguir insistiendo el que tomáramos unas vacaciones en crucero, en esos momentos yo me encontraba reposando en el sillón, cuando se escucho de nuevo el sonido del timbre, pero como ya había decido no hacer caso, por que ya estaba harto del viejo ese, me recosté, de pronto un ejercito de hombres salio de la nada con el propósito de… secuestrarnos y llevarnos a quien sabe donde; golpeé a algunos de ellos para abrirme paso hacia la salida cuando recordé que minutos atrás al entupido de Garland se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de tomar una siesta, puesto que se encontraba cansado debido a su entrenamiento matutino y estaba… ¡dentro de la habitación!; no podía dejarlo ahí y no precisamente por que me importara, la razón fue por que me quito mi blade y lo guardo, así que sacrifique mi libertad y volví a entrar; subí como un rayo, tome los blades y lo desperté, además ya no podía perder mas tiempo, pero cuando el abrió los ojos, se escuchó un ruido estremecedor, en segundos entraron los hombres y Garland y yo salimos corriendo después de repartir algunas "mandarinas", nos fue fácil salir de la casa pero… Garland estaba en paños menores

Y como ya les había dicho estábamos fuera de la casa "¡en plena calle!", lo bueno de todo esto es que a unos escasos metros se hallaba un arbusto y Garland se pudo esconder ahí.

Es ese sitio pasamos como una hora cuando de la nada apareció un auto y en ese momento creímos que eras tú Brooklyn…

-¿yo?

- ¡cállate!, ¡esta contando la historia!_ Kai le tapo la boca

- ¿en que estaba?... a si, saliste del auto para brindarnos tu ayuda, nosotros subimos y al verte de cerca nos percatamos que estabas…viejo y desconfiamos pero no podíamos dejar pasar la oportunidad; recuerden que estábamos en una situación bochornosa,, entonces subimos y de la nada voló la ropa de Brooklyn y entonces …. Entonces… ¡vimos algo espantoso… a Boris!; y ¿sí?, así nos atrapo, tiempo después nos llevo a comprar ropa y este horrible hombre compro unos trajes de baño y de…. de… florcitas (los otros chicos se aguantaron las ganas de gritar)…y los modelo fue ahí, entonces, donde nos desmayamos por la impresión y al despertar estábamos encostalados…

-tengo una duda, pensé que solo Garland estaba en bóxers

- ¡si! solo el lo estaba pero el desgraciado de Boris nos hizo probarnos unos trajes de baño y mi ropa termino perdida por toda la tienda _Mistel comenzaba a imaginárselo de nuevo

Justo en ese momento una voz conocida estremeció a los chicos que se encontraban en el lugar y para bien de Mistel desvió su pensamiento…

¡Mocosos del demonio! quiero al responsable de la destrucción total de la cama de Brooklyn… ¡de inmediato!

**-**¡Qué? ¿Cómo que te violaron Brooklyn? bromeo

-¡¡¡no me violaron!!! Todo fue culpa de Kai_ se defendió el peli naranja

-¿Qué? ¿Kai te violo?_ Garland se asomo por la ventana

- ¿Qué no me hizo eso?

- ¡ya basta gusanos!_ el bicolor llego apaciguar la situación_ cierren la boca, y tu inútil _ sé dirigió a Brooklyn_ ¿por que razón no me recordaste lo de la herida?

- si solo me hubieran hecho caso y no se hubieran puesto a pelear como perros por una tonta galleta, los dos lo hubiéramos recordado…

En esos momentos, a los protagonistas de esa riña recordaron lo mismo… "la sangre de Brooklyn en un trozo de galleta salada" y comenzaron a actuar extraño…

- ¡OH! perdón Brooklyn no te enojes, amigo, creo que fue mi culpa y ahora tendré que enfrentar a Boris_ en ese instante Brooklyn quedo atónito… Kai… llamándolo… ¿amigo?... ¡no!... estaba bromeando… justo en ese instante otra discusión lo hizo regresar ala realidad…

- ¿Qué diablos sucede contigo Hiwatari?, no te dirijas de esa manera hacia Brooklyn

Pero el pelirrojo se unió ala discusión…

-escúchenme los dos, Brooklyn no es un objeto o cosa, así que no se metan con el por que yo, su mejor amigo lo defenderé.

Todo esto era realmente increíble para Brooklyn, aquellos tres chicos que tanto odio le mostraban, ahora debatían para ver quién era su mejor amigo, a lo cual este ya no pudo soportar y exploto…

-¡basta!, nadie de ustedes es amigo mío, solo Garland y Mistel, ustedes tres están ¡locos o enfermos!,_ se toma un tiempo para respirar_ ya me voy, no quiero que te involucres Kai…_ el peli naranja salió de la cabaña_

- ¿qué diablos le hicieron?, dijo garlad entrando a la cabaña _en raras ocasiones se comporta de esta manera y generalmente es al estar molesto…

-escuchen_ Kai pareció no darle importancia a lo que dijo Garland_ realizaremos una competencia… sana…

- ¿a qué te refieres Kai?_ interrumpió Tala_

- …una competencia por la sangre de Brooklyn…_concluyo_

-… ¿y para que queremos la sangre de Brooklyn?_ Mistel y Garland no entendían el ¿Por qué?

-¡aja!, ya entiendo, y ustedes vengan les explicare cual es la situación _ el pelirrojo miro a Garland y Mistel_

- esperemos a que regrese_ planeo Kai

Mientras todo este complot sucedía en la ausencia de Brooklyn y la vigilancia de Boris; estos discutían el problema antes solicitado por el segundo…

- ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja … y… ¿quieres que te crea?, ¡por dios! , si quieres encubrir a tu noviecito Kai, inventa otro cosa tienes mas capacidad de invención…_Boris estaba divertido

- eso fue lo que paso en realidad; y todo por tu culpa, por comprar colchones viejos y baratos que no sirven ni una noche

- esos colchones sirven, Brooklyn ¿que tú no los utilices para dormir? es otra cosa...

- ¿Qué insinúas…Boris?

-¡Brooklyn, no cuestiones mis comentarios!... a su dormitorio…

Brooklyn no pudo objetar nada, estaba en la garras de Boris y no podía desobedecerlo, cuestionarlo y mucho menos enfrentarlo…

- **¡maldición! **se mostró molesto

Pero ni se imaginaba lo que le esperaba en el dormitorio, los chicos tenían un plan contra el….

- ¡ataquen!_ Kai ordeno

Todos los chicos de la habitación lanzaron su blade contra Brooklyn y este logro contraatacar…

- ¿Qué les suce… _ un blade logro noquearlo y Brooklyn callo inconsciente_

Tiempo después…

_**Continuara….**_

¡Nihao!

Antes que nada agradezco a quienes se dan el tiempo de leer mi fic y a los que dejan reviews… también disculparme con aquellos lectores que se ofendan con las personalidades que les he asignado a sus personajes favoritos de beyblade en este humilde fic por último quiero mandarle una disculpa sincera a Runa kisara... creo que fui grosera...

Queen AM7- pata ti la conti...y si somos primerizas… espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y no hayas parado de reír…

Hell Meister- Bien ya eres miembro honorario del club, ja ja ja, ya estoy mas tranquila de haber aclarado la duda.

Kisume- espero que con este episodio te hayas muerto de risa.

Runa Kisara-bien ya no puedo hacer mas… me disculpo por la forma en que reaccione; espero que ahora si te haya gustado el episodio y si no pues aceptare de todo lo prometo…

rurouni kai- aquí esta la actualización, ojala y te guste…

Cecyl Ivanov17


	5. Episodio 5 Solo y medio desnudo

_El aderezo perfecto…_

_**Episodio 5 Solo y medio desnudo…**_

Antes que otra cosa, los personajes de beyblade no son míos son de Aoki Takao y solo los tome prestados para realizar un fic de mi mente loca…

**Cuando un aderezo es más difícil de conseguir, además de tener el mismo efecto que una droga…**

Advertencia: mi primer fic; las personalidades de los personajes son completamente diferentes sino quieres fallecer de un infarto o simplemente no es de tu agrado no continúes leyendo, mas si eres valiente me gustaría que dejaras un review…

Personajes: **Brooklyn, Kai, Tala, Bryan, Garland, Mistel, Boris y con la colaboración especial de Voltaire como el abuelo de Kai (bueno eso ya lo sabemos todos pero así quedaba para el inicio…)**

**Episodio 5 Solo y medio desnudo….**

Minutos después…

Brooklyn despertó, se percato que estaba medio desnudo, volteo y miro a su alrededor, solo, si estaba solo, la habitación se hallaba desordenada como si hubiese sido la cede de una batalla; había sangre por doquier, su gabardina favorita… tirada, machucada y rota, vidrios y… ¡sí!… su gabardina favorita tirada, machucada y rota,

-¡¿esa es mi gabardina blanca favorita?!..._el peli naranja estaba atónito…trato de tranquilizarse pero…-**¡Nooooo!**_lo ataco la histeria, trato de incorporarse pero no pudo, estaba pegado al colchón, de nuevo, tiro de él sin importar lastimarse, lo único que deseaba era su gabardina, pero aun faltaba más racha de mala suerte, ahora no solo se encontraba atorado como la vez anterior…si no que estaba amarrado, solo y… medio desnudo…

**Minutos antes del despertar de Brooklyn…**

… un beyblade lo noqueó y cayó inconsciente…

-Gran plan… Hiwatari…

-Claro… me doy cuenta de que lo siguieron a la perfección…_Kai aun tenia su beyblade en mano

-No debiste ser tan brusco Mistel... pudiste herirlo _ él peli plateado cambio el tema

-¡Ese era el plan!_ bufo Brian

-¡Ya basta! gritó Tala molesto -Tenemos que amarrarlo antes que despierte…

-¡Espera! Quisiera probar un poco mas de ese delicioso sabor _ él maldito de Kai ya tenía el último pedazo de galleta en sus manos

-bien, pero tienes que darnos a todos- agrego el peli lavanda.

Kai, entonces, tomo a Brooklyn y le reabrió la herida, de ella brotaba aquel anhelado tibio liquido carmesí que cayó sobre el último pedacito, si el último pedacito, de galleta salada; entonces lo levanto en forma de victoria sin siquiera imaginarse lo que le sucedería después…

-¿Con que esto es lo que los tiene tan misteriosos? _ Boris había hecho su aparición robándole la galleta con el aderezo B

¡Bo…bo…bo…Boris!

-¿Que sucede joven Kai parece como si hubiese visto un fantasma?

-¿Un fantasma?... yo diría una momia _Mistel cuchicheó con Garland

-¡Regrésanos esa galleta nos pertenece! el pelirrojo retomó el tema

-¡Silencio Tala no cuestiones mi autoridad!

-¡Pero…Boris!

-¡Ya basta!... me encargaré de que todo aquello que les cause placer sea destruido ja ja ja ja ja ja, y empezaré con esta deliciosa galleta salada con… no se que sea pero me la comeré_ y frente a la mirada de los chicos Boris dirigió el pedazo de galleta con aderezo B a sus labios secos y arrugados y la mordió para degustar ese bocadillo, pero…

-¡Maldito ese era el último pedazo!_ Brian arremetió en contra de Boris azotando el viejo cuerpo de este contra la pared de la podrida cabaña apestosa…

-¡¿Pero que demo…!?_Boris no pudo respirar, Brian lo azotó en los pedazos de pared nuevamente…

Mientras tanto…

-¿Ese era el último pedazo… Kai?, pensabas timarnos, y comerte tu solo esa galleta

-¡Claro que no! ¿O sí?_ Kai se confundió

-Eres un…._ Mistel y Garland se abalanzaron sobre Kai rompiendo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso hasta que alguien lanzó al bicolor por la ventana y todos desparecieron dejando a Brooklyn en su estado actual…

**Cabaña podrida, maloliente, rota y desordenada…**

Habían pasado ya muchas horas desde que se encontraba despierto; por todos los medios había tratado de soltarse, sin esperanza y lo más importante sin un pequeño rasguño sobre la cuerda que lo sostenía de brazos y piernas que había estado frotando con un pedazo de vidrio chafa forjaron algo que pudo ser un berrinche...

-¡Maldita sea… quien me hizo esto! _ Su berrinche se escuchó por toda la cabaña y un poco fuera de ella, causando que unos pequeños y tiernamente sádicos seres del bosque infernal que se encontraban por abandonar toda esperanza de encontrar alimento la recuperaran

-¡Esa es la voz del delicioso platillo!_ exclamó la puercoespín

-¡Es verdad! De aquella cabaña emana ese inigualable aroma _ aprobó el pájaro acompañante

-¡Pues que esperamos! ¡Tengo hambre!_ decía el osito con una mueca sádica y divertida mostrado sus dientes de perro rabioso

**Un Brooklyn delirando…**

-Este es mi último día, creo que eh empezado a extrañar a Kai, en estos momentos desearía que estuviera aquí… aunque solo fuera para molestarme… pero ese era un paso, un gran paso hacia Kai,… me tomaba en cuenta, pero lo que yo en verdad quería era su…_ en ese momento algo o alguien lo distrae de su delirio…

-¿Quién esta ahí?_ el peli naranja tenia esperanza y ante sus hermosos ojos los pequeños seres que amaba tanto se presentaron, dándole la esperanza de vida o… tal vez de muerte

-¡OH cielos, gracias… por eso los quiero tanto; solo en ustedes puedo confiar, siempre me ayudan cuando estoy delirando; ahora por favor ayúdenme … ( pero el pobre ingenuo no sabia que estaba equivocado y completamente fuera de la verdadera realidad )

_Cuchicheando en ruedita….los animalitos del bosque…_

-¿Que dicen? ¿Lo llevamos al bosque infernal?

-Buena idea oso, nadie lo buscara ahí

-Pero… tenemos que ganarnos su confianza_ concluyo la sádica puercoespín

-No pensarán dejarme aquí ¿verdad?_ Brooklyn miraba desconcertado la escena -ustedes son mi única esperanza….

-¡Claro que no! ¿Crees que nos íbamos a ir sin ayudarte?…

-Bueno yo pensé que…

-Pues no pienses cosas extrañas, nosotros somos tan normales como los demás animales y devolvemos los favores ¿no creas que lo hemos olvidado?…

-¿Normales?..._ Brooklyn estaba confundido

-OH… perdona olvida eso, ahora te desataremos, pero quisiéramos que nos ayudes con un pendiente que tenemos en el bosque infernal…

-¿Bosque infernal?_ ahora estaba más confundido

-Sí, lo que sucede es que por falta de fuerza no lo pudimos terminar, a si que… ¿Qué dices?

-¡Claro!... aunque no recuerdo haberlos ayudad… no es cierto ya recuerdo cuando fue, ahora suéltenme_ el chico mintió (aunque los animales también le mintieron)

No tardaron mucho en desatarlo y cuando los pequeños y tiernos seres pensaron que tendrían una comida rápida…

-¿Disculpen? Podrían esperarme necesito cambiarme_ mira nostálgico su gabardina

-Claro no hay problema _ dijo hastiado el pájaro_ -¿si quieres puedo acompañarte?; los dos marcharon hacia la habitación mientras los animales que restaban planeaban en secreto que platillo seria mejor para saborear al delicioso Brooklyn…

-Que bueno que llegaron pensé que moriría ahí…._

Morirá, aunque… es una pena que deba compartir tu delicioso cuerpo con los demás_ el maldito pájaro tiernamente sádico dejo que Brooklyn hablara solo mientras el se inundaba en sus pensamientos sucios y malignos…

**¡Oye ya podemos irnos!** _ Brooklyn le gritó después de tantos intentos fallidos por hablarle

**-hayy!**_ lo ciento mucho recordaba el día en que nos salvaste _ mintió el pájaro

**Mientras tanto en un oscuro lugar del campamento de la cabaña "feliz"...**

-¡Ya me oyeron nadie se acerqué a Brooklyn! el es solo mío y su sangre… también lo es

-Eres un tramposo Boris, ¡déjanos salir de aquí!

-¡Silencio Tala! no cuestiones mi autoridad y mucho menos mis métodos

-¡esto es increíble!

-¡cállate! no confundas mi paciencia con debilidad tala, tú y los otros se quedaran ahí hasta que yo controle al mundo… ja ja ja ja

-¡sí señor!, **¡pero que diablo sácame de este apestoso costal!**

-eso…es… **¡Brooklyn!**

Y en efecto Brooklyn paso corriendo frente a la cabaña escondida en el lugar más oscuro del campamento de la cabaña "feliz"

-¿Cómo es posible el estaba amarrado? y seguido de esto hecho a correr tras Brooklyn

-¡Maldito Boris! ¿Boris?¿estas ahí? ¡Boris!, ¡**uish!**_ hizo un berrinche -maldito costal viejo, un momento es un costal viejo, y sí era un costal viejo, ¿eso quiere decir que?_ Tala se libero en un segundo y aun alcanzó a ver las patas flacas y lentas de Boris, aunque para su mala suerte no fue el único en liberarse de aquellos costales viejos adquiridos en tepito y en un segundo fue alcanzado por los demás y comenzó la lucha

-¡pero que cara…? El ojiazul fue derribado por Brian

ja ja ja ja ja ja _se burló este pero por hacerlo se estampó con un árbol

-que idiota _pensó Garland, pero el idiota fue él por que al distraerse cayó en un hoyo excavado por -¡¡¡BORIS!!!... ¡MALDITO SEAS!

**-¡¡¡Bola de tontos!!!**_ Mistel les llevaba la delantera, estaba a un árbol de entrar al bosque infernal (el chico se desplazó por los árboles para evitar "contratiempos") pero en el bosque infernal se pueden encontrar extrañas cosas y criaturas y esta ocasión no fue la acepción, Mistel no leyó un cartel gigante con letras pequeñas y negritas que decía…"_**cuidado con las arañas de dos metros"**_ y se atoró en una de sus telarañas…

Brooklyn 6 metros adelante…

-pues… ¡yo no veo ningún tigre, pequeños!_ tenía medio cuerpo dentro de una cuevita.

-¿Enserió? busca más en el fondo_ dijo la puercoespín afilando sus dientes de Pennywise _(¿saben quien es? Sí no, no importa luego les digo)_

-Creo… que… _ y antes de que pudiera terminar, la sádica puercoespín se abalanzó sobre Brooklyn mordiéndole la nariz

-¡ah cielos! ¿Qué rayos te suce…?_ en eso un dejabu, él siendo la cena de aquellos tiernos seres del bosque -¡OH por dios! ¡por que me hacen esto?_ el oji esmeralda pensaba contraatacar con su blade pero ¡OH sorpresa! su blade no estaba Boris se lo había recogido momentos antes de quedar inconsciente

-¡MALDICION!_ y hecho a correr de un lado para otro con una bola de animales del bosque infernal tras él

**-¡DRANZER!**_ Kai llegó a rescate y todos los animalitos del bosquecillo infernal salieron disparados al aire por la fuerza del blade, para dar comienzo con la batalla entre humanos y animales (cual es la diferencia)

Kai gracias, pensé que me habían olvidado

-¡como crees Brooklyn!, tú eres algo muy importante en mi vida

-¡no es verdad Brooklyn! Kai quiere hacerte daño, ven aquí y toma tu blade, lucha tú mismo y ven aquí junto a mí yo n…. _Garland fue derrumbado por el oso, y ahora Brooklyn era un blanco perfecto…

-¡wolfborg,!_ Tala llego al rescate

-¿Tala, que diablo… ha…ces…?_Brooklyn vio caer pedazos de pájaro sobre el -¡gracias! Creo que eso debo decir…

Brooklyn será mejor que te refugies, estos animales te quieren comer vivo_ mientras se lo decían Garland lo aventó hacia un hueco de un árbol viejo

Ahora, nuevamente, nuestro Brooklyn estaba anonadado, -"¡era ilógico que lo defendieran"?, pero que estaba pensando, ellos tenían razón debía refugiarse, o esos animales lo degustarían vivo…

Bien doy por terminado el penúltimo episodio, si dije el penúltimo, espero que les haya agradado, eh modificado el strip y agradezco a Eldruiwk ya que sin su ayuda no lo hubiese podido modificar ,gracias…; finalmente espero que me acompañen en el desenlace de este loco fic en su ultimo episodio denominado:_**"Todo final tiene un principio"**_

KIMIKO IVANOV_ Gracias kimiko, recuerda que sin tu apoyo no la hubiese podido publicar y continuar. Me agrada que te haya gustado más que antes...

Queen AM7_ No te preocupes si no puedes escribir mas yo se que química es difícil pero ya veras que te darás tu tiempo y escribirás un buen fic que estaré ansiosa por leerlo. Besos y también mucha materia gris, ja ja ja.

Eldruiwk_ Muchas gracias, eh seguido sus consejos y bueno aquí esta el episodio, espero que te guste.

rurouni kai_ bien aquí esta la continuación de el penúltimo episodio, pero yo también espero la conti… de tu fic…


	6. Episodio 6 Todo final tiene un principio

_El aderezo perfecto_

Antes que otra cosa, los personajes de beyblade no son míos son de Aoki Takao y solo los tome prestados para realizar un fic de mi mente loca…

**Cuando un aderezo es más difícil de conseguir, además de tener el mismo efecto que una droga…**

Advertencia: mi primer fic; las personalidades de los personajes son completamente diferentes sino quieres fallecer de un infarto o simplemente no es de tu agrado no continúes leyendo, mas si eres valiente me gustaría que dejaras un review…

Personajes: **Brooklyn, Kai, Tala, Bryan, Garland, Mistel, Boris y con la colaboración especial de Voltaire como el abuelo de kai (bueno eso ya lo sabemos todos pero así quedaba para el inicio**

* * *

**Episodio 6 Todo final tiene un principio…**

Con dedicatoria especial a **Queen AM7** que me ha apoyado desde el inicio de este fic… gracias…

Habían pasado barias horas de la inaudible batalla, en todo momento Brooklyn no dejaba de ser el blanco de todos; su ropa se encontraba completamente rota y al cabo de un rato el se encontraba inconsciente arrinconado en la esquina de ese tronco podrido y a si paso barias horas; comenzó a sentir un ambiente desolado y un silencio ensordecedor, decidió salir, encontrándose solo con partes de animales ya podridas que enanaban un olor horrible e insoportable invadiendo todo el lugar, pero a un a si nada de lo que el ansiaba ver, ningún resto de nadie o mejor dicho ninguna parte de Boris

¡¿acaso lo habían olvidado o solo fueron a buscar ayuda?!_ pensó, pero de nuevo un dejabú, sin darse oportunidad para evadir su visión volteo y recibió un beyblade con su rostro; vio luces y oyó unas voces…

¡listo chicos! ¡trabajo en equipo!

¡ahora a ganar dinero!

Y lo mas importante ¡degustar el aderezo!

¡vamos!

**Play del Flash Back**

bueno y …¿ahora como nos libraremos de Boris?_ dijo Brooklyn con interés

tenemos que jugar su juego, y descubriremos sus planes para arruinarlos para que todo se le boicoteé y mi abuelo lo despida ja ja ja ja _ Kai comenzó a reírse como un demente psicópata sin control

una pregunta ¿tu abuelo o la serpiente?_ el pelinaranja se confundió

¿serpiente? ¿Cuál serpiente?

Olvídalo, no importa Kai , lo que importa ahora es descubrir a Boris

Y ahí sufrirás_ se dijo para si mismo Kai

¿Dijiste algo?

No nada

**Fin del Flash Back**

Y ahora como les comente antes me encuentro aquí en una cápsula que contiene liquido de alimentación, no se cuantos días llevo, pero deseo que esta pesadilla termine…¡¡¡quiero libertadddddddddddddd!!! ¡carajo duele!_ pero no pudo gritar el liquidó se lo impidió

Lo ciento pequeñín , tengo que hacer que dupliquen tu sangre hay mucha demanda por todo Japón, Rusia, Inglaterra, bueno por todo el mundo_ hablo un extraño con la jeringa en mano

¿mi sangre?¿para qué?¿cuantos días llevo aquí?_ Brooklyn hablo con los ojos y el extraño entendió o tal vez ya sabia lo que preguntaría al despertar

tu sangre, es muy deliciosa y se utiliza como aderezo para galletas saladas que nos dan muchas ganancias, bueno me trae muchas ganancias, pero eso no es lo importante, sabes soy ¡el rey del mundo! Ja ja ja, perdón, pero hay algo mas importante, yo puedo comer de tu sangre siempre, Aunque… me pregunto ¿por que después de un año no me canso de comerlo?…

¿un año?_ volvió e insinuar con los ojos

¡OH claro! ¿no lo sabes? Llevas un año después del incidente de la cabaña "Chico Feliz" ¿o acaso ya lo olvidaste?_ el extraño deja la jeringa en una mesa y se quita la capucha

¡Bo!… ¡Bo!… ¡Bo!… ¡Boris!

¡claro! ¿Quién más?, buen también mis pequeños empresarios_ Boris descubrió los tanques que tenia al lado del de Brooklyn dejando ver a los otros chicos encerrados en ellas

¡Sí! son tus compañeros de campamento, los tontos confiaron en mi y ahora míralos son indefensos, y pensar que ellos te descubrieron y pusieron nombre a tu sangre "el aderezo B"

¡No!

¡Sí!

¡No!

¡Claro que sí! Y ahora soy la empresa, el empresario, el rey, el único gobernante y poseedor del mundo entero, tengo el control de todos los grandes incluyendo a Voltaire Hiwatari y soy súper ultra multimillonario, y todo gracias a la empresa

"Bro-Ga-Ka-Ta-Mi"productor de mermelada, dulces, aderezo y todo lo que te imagines que se puede hacer con tu sangre Brooklyn y algo realmente importante nadie se cansa de ti y aunque lo hicieran ya somos ricos, no mejor dicho súper ultra millonarios

¡No!

¡Sí! Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja

y mientras se escuchaba la risa malévola de Boris la cámara retrocede dejando ver el mundo creado por la empresa "Bro-Ga-Ka-Ta-Mi" y sus súbditos, fieles ciervos a merced de Boris , con ojos y dientes de perro, ¡sí! es así como se veían, con ojos y dientes de perro, ya que Boris no les daba del aderezo y con eso los mantenía a su control pero como en todo mundo villano existen héroes que salvaran al mundo, aunque solo para ellos… Kai, el ser que descubrió el aderezo B abrió los ojos y…

FIN

* * *

Bueno el fin quedara en suspenso lo dejare para su imaginación piensen lo mejor… (Algunos finales)

° Kai que se ahoga en el líquido

° El Kai que avienta al ruco Boris por el borde hacia el precipicio.

° Kai que roba a Brooklyn

° Kai que mata a Brooklyn desangrándolo

° Kai que avienta a Brooklyn a su muerte por el precipicio hacia los hambrientos súbditos de Boris

Bueno lo que quiera hacer, si y si me avientan jitomates también los aceptare pero no importa quédense en suspenso… auque me gustaría que me acompañaran en mí segundo fic al que llamo…"Plaese don't go!!!" será yaoi eh intento de lemon, que por cierto no quedara en suspenso…ja ja ja… ¡hasta el próximo fic! Pero no eh olvidado a mis lectores

Queen AM7 muchas gracias por apoyarme espero que te ayas reido con este ultimo episodio y que no me habientes jitomates por dejarlo en suspenso... por lo de las neuronas pues hay un portal en internet ja ja ja ja; bueno que mas puedo decirte espero tu fic con ansias...

**kimiko ivanov** _ mi adorable kimiko no pasa nada tu sabes la situacion de mi mano que piensa por si sola , recuerdalo preguntale a la mano tal vez ella te contes te o tal vez no ja ja; gracias por apoyarme nunca lo ubiese logrado por ti, aunque al parecer seras la unica en aventar legumbres que me tocaran...

muchas gracias a mis lectores espero que me acompañen en mi segundo fic que por cierto ya esta listo...

**Cecyl Ivanov17**


End file.
